Operation:NEW
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: The Delightful Children have two evil workers out to find parts to build a machine to bring back foes from ancient KND times that almost destroyed The KND! Cree and Mike(Psychic boy) are going to hold back The KND! R&R! Better than it sounds
1. A new villain

Operation: N.E.W.  
  
New Evil Worker  
  
"Numbuh 3! Stop sniffing the flowers, and give me a hand!" Numbuh 4 yelled over to Numbuh 3, who was sniffing the flowers, when she was supposed to be helping The KND.  
  
"Okay!" She yelled as she looked up at Numbuh 4, who needed help.  
  
"Numbuh 2, we need an operation SLAP!" Numbuh 1 yelled up to Numbuh 2, who was driving The KND S.L.A.P.  
  
Super Laser Aircraft Paralyzer  
  
"You got it!" Numbuh 2 yelled down as he pulled down a lever.  
  
"It looks like The Kids Next Door, are going to be The Kids No More! HAHAHA!" laughed The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Just then, a bullet of some sort came flying out of the 'Slap'. In landed in the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Asked The Delightful Children. The bullet split in half, and a robotic hand came flying out! It broke through the glass dome The Delightful Children's machine had, and started slapping them silly!  
  
"Ouch! Ow-Ouch! Father will be most unpleasant. We will-Ouch! -Be going now." And TDC (The Delightful Children) flew away.  
  
"WOW! Those dorks don't know what hitem'!" Numbuh 2 said as he landed the SLAP. When The KND got in side the main hall, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 started reading comics. #3 went to a door that read, "3" painted on it. It opened as soon as she walked in front of it. Anyway, #3 went into her room, and had a tea party with her stuffed animals. #1 was doing his daily check-up on the defense machinery. And #5 went to her room to read some magazines.  
  
"Lets see, the lasers are worker, check, the defensive shield is... OFF? Who turned it off?" #1 wanted to know.  
  
"I did." Said a deep voice. "My name is Cree."  
  
"Teen Alert!" Called a computer like woman's voice.  
  
"Eat teddy stuffing!" #3 yelled as she shot teddy bears at the foe with her 'Teddy Launcher'.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Abby?" Said Cree.  
  
"Cree!" #5 said.  
  
"You stupid KND can't stop me this time!" laughed Cree.  
  
"Yes we can!" #1 said as he shot her with his laser gun.  
  
"Ow! I didn't think you'd get this far, but o'well! [Whistle blow] Attack!"  
  
"Ok, boss!" called a voice.  
  
"I don't care who or where you came from, but I'm kicking your butt!" #4 said to the shadowy figure, which seemed to be walking closer.  
  
"My name is Mike, and I was sent her from N.J. (New Jersey) to get rid of you Kids Next Door!"  
  
"Really? Well that's too bad for you, because we are going to kick your butt!" #5 yelled. #5 shot a 'freezing' laser at the foe, but it was reflected!  
  
"Oh, did I mention, I'm psychic!" said Mike.  
  
"Ya, right!" said #1.  
  
"You don't believe me? Well I'll show you!" Mike said as he lifted #1 up, with his mind!  
  
"C'mon! We have other things to do, before we destroy The KND!" Cree said as she waited for Mike to teleport them out.  
  
"See you later! KNDorks!" Mike said as he and Cree teleported away.  
  
"OOF!" #1 said as he fell on the ground.  
  
"I think we are going to need some help." #5 said.  
  
"Yea! I know just who to call!" #3 said.  
  
"Tell us then." #1 said to her. #3 whispered in his ear.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! We are not calling him!  
  
(2 seconds later)  
  
"Is #6 home?" #1 said.  
  
"Rahh rahhah (Who the heck is #6?)" said the person who answered.  
  
"Um, is Bradley home?" 


	2. A Plan

"Ok, glad I'm done with that!" #1 said.  
  
"How about Mr. Whites? After he wrote that letter about him failing to help us with TDC thing, this would be great for him to repay us!" #2 suggested.  
  
"Fine." #1 said unhappily.  
  
"YAY! PARTY!" #3 said.  
  
"No, this is not a party, it's a mission, a very important mission! Who knows what the grown-ups are planning to do with a psychic kid on their side!" #1 said as the tree house started shaking like crazy.  
  
"W-h-a-t i-s go-i-n-g o-n-? (What is going on?)." #2 said as he started shaking up and down. Just then TDC crashed through the roof in a fancy pants machine that read, "Delightful" on a bumper sticker.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like Cree and Mike are getting to your heads. Once Mike uses his psychic powers to find parts we need, we can then built a machine that will bring back any foe the KND have had trouble defeating from ancient KND times! HAHAHA!" TDC laughed as one of them pressed a button that caused the tree house to shake all over again!  
  
"Wh-at is go-in-g o-n? (What is going on?) W-ha-t e-v-e-r yo-u a-r-e pl-a-n- n-i -n-g, i-t i-s-n't g-o-i-n-g t-o w-o-r-k! (What ever you are planning, it isn't going to work!)" #1 hollered at the tops of his lungs.  
  
"HAHAHA! You stupid KND wont be able to stop us this time!" TDC said as their machine jet-packed away. The shaking continued.  
  
"U-h o-h" #5 said as a drill popped up from in the ground, then another, and another, until there were 5 drills! Each drill went after everyone!  
  
"Stay away, nasty old mean mister drill!" #3 said as she threw some of her stuffed animals at the drill. The drill dodged all of the animals, and attacked #3. Meanwhile, the other drills have also attack the other KND operatives. All the drills transformed into robotic hands and grabbed everyone.  
  
"Help! Someone help!" #2 said as he tried to struggle free.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come save us sooner or later!" #4 said trying to calm everyone down, and sooner or later, Bradley came to the rescue, along with Mr. Whites!  
  
"Rahh rah!" (Hi step mommy and daddy!) Raaah! Rahhah rahhaha! (Mr. Whites is getting scissors, while I try to bite the strings your being suspended from!)" Bradley said to #3 and #2.  
  
"Mommy missed you, honey-bunny!" #3 said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but you just cant cut these wires until you've lost all of your baby teeth." #2 said to Bradley, who was having trouble even cutting half a centimeter.  
  
"Got the scissors!" Mr. Whites said as jumped on top of #4 and cut the wire that was holding him, while Bradley used his stinky power on the drills, causing them to bust. A few minutes later, Mr. Whites had everyone cut and ready to fight, but Bradley, single handedly defeated the robot drills!  
  
"Hooray for Bradley!" #5 said cheerfully.  
  
"WOW! I think he takes after you!" #1 said pointing to #3.  
  
"Great job little guy!" #4 said to Bradley. Bradley started to blush, and gave him a hug, along with a little surprise!  
  
"Wait until I get my hands on those stupid Delightful Children! I'm going to punch them, and give them some of this, and some of that!" #4 said as he started punching and kicking air.  
  
"Hold-on #4! TDC said they were going to build a super machine to bring back the KND greatest foes in history! We have to find Mike and or Cree!" #1 said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" #3 asked non-crazily. Bradley made a grin and lifted one eyebrow. (He had an idea).  
  
"Rahhhh! Rahaha ah rahhoo! (I've got a locating thing-a-ma-jig, all you need is the DNA of the person, and you can find them in 1, 2, 3!)" Bradley said.  
  
"I snagged a piece of Mikes hair when he lifted me!" #1 said ready to search. He placed the hair on the locator, and a figure appeared on the screen.  
  
"It looks like he's in Egypt, no wait! Now he's in China, wait! He's now is Canada!" #5 said as the figure kept moving like crazy.  
  
"He's faster then I would have imagined!" Mr. Whites said.  
  
"Believe me, he's psychic!" #2 said, trying to convince him since he had the 'I'm not believing this' look on his face.  
  
"Yea! He's teleporting everywhere!" #4 added.  
  
"Lets get into the KND C.L.O.U.D.  
  
Cool Levitating Odd Uncommon Doggy  
  
"Why is this ship shaped like a dog?" Mr. Whites asked.  
  
"The name, 'CLOUD' had to have a meaning for each letter." #5 said.  
  
"Rahahh! (Figures!)" Bradley said rolling his eyes. 


	3. Thought You Had It

"Lets see, Mike should be in, Mexico? Well, to Mexico!" #1 said to #2 who was driving The KND 'CLOUD'.  
  
"So, what's new, Mr. Whites?" #4 asked.  
  
"Well, last night, I went to a panty-party! Queen Panty-pants held the party, it was great!" Mr. Whites replied.  
  
"COOL!" #3 said.  
  
"I could go for a party right about now, its so boring flying in a ship for 2 hours." #5 said as she continued to read her magazine.  
  
"Ok, land right... here!" #1 said to #2.  
  
"Mike should be in that cave." #1 said to everyone.  
  
"Can we buy a piñata?" #3 asked in a hyper voice.  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled at her.  
  
"#5, do you have the bottle cap flashing lights?" #1 asked #5 as they entered the dark and spooky cave.  
  
"Sure do!" #5 replied as she reached into her pocket.  
  
"Uh-oh looks like #5 lots them."  
  
"You didn't lose them, I took them!" said a boy voice.  
  
"Was that you #2?" #1 asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"#4?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Its me! Of course, I don't expect a snot nosed kid to remember." Mike said as he became visible.  
  
"RAHH! (MIKE!)" Bradley said ready to fight.  
  
"So, where's your girlfriend? Heh-heh" #5 chuckled.  
  
"Bringing the supplies back to TDC's mansion." Mike replied to her with a smile.  
  
"Now we have to fly all the way back to The United States?" #5 said with a moan.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" Mike said as his eyes started to glow a greenish color.  
  
"I'm going to use my ultimate power ON YOU!" Mike said as a bunch of rocks started floating and shaking and the ground shook like crazy, just like at the tree house.  
  
"What's he going to do to us?" #3 asked worriedly.  
  
"Maybe, [gulp] kill us!" Mr. Whites replied to her.  
  
"WHAT?!" #4 asked as he was about to faint.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" #3 screamed so loud, you could her 5 billion miles away. When she screamed, she cut off Mike's power, and he teleported away.  
  
"Rah Rahh ahra ahhh rahhh? (How are we going to get home in time?)" Bradley asked.  
  
"Well, we have a hyper-boost button that I told #2 to save for an occasion like this." #1 said.  
  
"No! I told you to save, and said I was crazy!" #2 said to #1 who was sweating like crazy.  
  
(Later in the 'CLOUD')  
  
"Hit the hyper-boost!" #1 said wildly.  
  
"You got it!" #2 said.  
  
"RAHHH! (I'm scared mommy!" Bradley said as he shielded his eyes.  
  
"Hello, and good day, this is your captain, #2, speaking, telling you to... HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWHERE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" #2 said like a lunatic.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled #4 and 5.  
  
"I stand corrected, now we're going to die!" Mr. Whites said as he was practically glued to the floor, because it was moving so fast!  
  
"D-ont wo-r-ry! (Don't worry!) W-e a-re per-f-ect-ly s-afe... OFF! (We are perfectly safe... OFF!)" #1 said as #2 stopped.  
  
"I didn't think this thing could stop on a dime!" #2 said.  
  
"Now you do." #1 said as he tried to pull himself up.  
  
"Here we are." #4 said as he looked at the enormous house.  
  
"Hey! Do you guys see a bunch of flashy lights in that one window?" #5 asked.  
  
"Yup! That must be the room where they are making that horrible machine!" #1 declared.  
  
"Hello." Said Mike as he teleported away.  
  
"AHHHHH!" #3 screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"That wont work this time!" laughed Mike.  
  
"Now, Bradley!" #2 whispered in Bradley's ear.  
  
"Rah! (Take-this!)" Bradley said as he sprayed Mike.  
  
"NO!" Mike said as his eyes went from mysterious, to normal.  
  
"I'm regular! I'm not psychic!" Mike said as he poofed not normal clothes.  
  
"Getem'!" #1 yelled as he and the rest of the gang, shot him with laser.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Cree said as she busted in.  
  
"I'll take care of her!" #5 said as she shot some kind of gun she built. Cree's body just dropped to the ground as she sat there, basically dead. (Actually, her body was turned off, by the bullet specially designed by #5).  
  
"Uh-oh!" Mike said as he tried to escape, but #5 shot him too!  
  
"Too easy!" #5 said.  
  
"Great I ran out of bullets, and those took me a year to design!" #5 said as she looked at her gun.  
  
"You stupid KND, don't know what your in for! HAHAHA!" Laughed TDC as they watched the fight from the hole Cree made in the machine. 


	4. The Ending Of The End

"Well, now lets go kick those Delightful Children's butt!" #1 yelled as he leaped out of the 'CLOUD'.  
  
"You got it #1!" The rest of the gang said. While they were walking up to the front door, there was a big boom that came from inside.  
  
"What was that?" asked the frighten #2.  
  
"Its me!" called a voice.  
  
"Who is that #1?" Mr. Whites whispered in #1's ear.  
  
"Its me, FAT HAT! THE CAT!" yelled a cat-like creature that jumped out of the mansion.  
  
"Who's that?!" #4 asked.  
  
"It must be one of our ancient enemies!" #1 said as he and the rest of the gang started backing away. Bradley went up to the cat, and sprayed it.  
  
"Do I smell, BABY SKUNK?" The cat asked as it licked its lips.  
  
"Bradley! Retreat!" #3 yelled over to him, but it was too late!  
  
"That's it! No one eats my..." #2 started, but his little brother, Tommy, interrupted him.  
  
"Hi Hogy! Want to hang-out?" He asked.  
  
"Not now, Tommy! I'm very busy..." #2 started, but the cat ate him!  
  
"Hello, kiddies! It's me, Mr. Frown, the clown." Said a zombie like clown. The clown lifted his hand, and #5 turned into, a zombie assistant!  
  
"What have you done to..." Mr. Whites started, but he was turned into boxers, normal boxers.  
  
"NOW, I CAN GET MY REVENGE ON YOU STUPID KND! FOR IT IS ME, DADDY LONG LEGS!" said a man with spider-like robotic legs.  
  
"How are we going to defeat these..." #4 started, but he was squashed by DADDY LONG LEG's legs.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Cree and Mike said as they teleported to the fight.  
  
"Looks like they used the machine to bring them back!" #1 said as Cree and Mike sent #3 flying.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Cree, Mike, and all the other villains.  
  
"Now's my chance!" #1 whispered to himself, and crept into the mansion.  
  
"They could be..." #1 started.  
  
"Nigel, how nice of you to join us." Said TDC as they stood all the way at the other end of the fancy hallway.  
  
"We saved the best for last." They continued.  
  
"Well, Nigel Uno, we meet again? Too bad you don't have any weapons!" said 'Father'.  
  
"Of course I do, what are you... nuts?" #1 said as he reached into his pocket and felt only lint.  
  
"Mike took care of those, since he saw the future, and knew we would meet face-to-face again!" 'Father' said.  
  
"Looks like Father will kick his butt!" giggled TDC. TDC pressed a button, and five fancy red chairs popped out of the ground, and TDC sat down.  
  
"This cant be good." #1 said as he took a deep breathe and charged after 'Father', who was waiting for him to do that. 'Father' made a firewall that burned off all of his clothes, except his underwear!  
  
"[Gulp] How about we settle this over a nice cut of tea?" #1 suggested, and ran out.  
  
"Well, don't just stand...I mean sit there! After him or call the villains or something!" 'Father' yelled at his frightened children.  
  
"Mr. Frown, go to the ballroom!" TDC said as they called Mr. Frown.  
  
"OK BOSS!" He said in a dead like tone of voice.  
  
"I have to find that room! Just listen for a running machine." #1 said to himself. He heard something behind this one door, so he opened it. It was Mr. Frown flopping his clown shoes, while #5, popped a bunch of balloons.  
  
"This isn't a machine!" #1 said as he closed the door, which now had four super sharp needles sticking out of it.  
  
"Just-missed-him." #5 mumbled all in one word.  
  
"He heard something behind another door so he opened it. It was Fat Hat (the cat), eating some cat food; he looked up and flung his hand in the direction of #1.  
  
"NOPE!" #1 said as he ran out into the hallway, not closing the door, and even sharper needle like things were stuck in the wall.  
  
"This must be the room!" #1 said as he read what was on the door, "MACHINE ROOM" on a rectangle that was gold. He opened it, and there it was, "The Foe Time Machine" sat there. #1 looked for a button, but didn't find one, so he did what I would do, kicked it! The machine exploded, causing a lot of things to happen, first the villains were sent back into history, except Cree and Mike, Mike turned normal, the hole gang, went back to perfectly normal, and TDC's mansion exploded! Later, The KND dropped off Mr. Whites, and Bradley, and was on their way home.  
  
"Hi Hogy! Want to hang-out now!" Tommy said excitedly, as he seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh boy!" #2 said as the 'CLOUD' flew into a beautiful sunset.   
  
End Transmission. 


End file.
